


Perfection Isn't Real

by IfullybelieveLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babygate (One Direction), Fighting, M/M, Pressure, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Strained Relationships, Stressed, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfullybelieveLarry/pseuds/IfullybelieveLarry
Summary: Everyone sees the relationship between Harry and Louis as perfect. The perfect couple. However, things have never been perfect. Fights are constant. This is just one of them.





	Perfection Isn't Real

**Harry's POV**

"What do you mean that you're having a baby with a random woman!?" I scream at the top of my lungs to my boyfriend of five years. To hear him say to me that he's going to be a dad, but not with me, just felt like a stab in the chest.

"Harry, for the last time, it's not real. It's all staged. I didn't really get her pregnant. It's all just a stunt to make people think I did so the gay rumors will go away," Louis tries to explain to me, but I'm not listening to him at all. How could he eve agree to do this? Like, seriously. I thought if something like this was to ever come up, he would immediately put a stop to it. The last thing I ever thought he would agree to was to have a baby with somebody else.

"I don't care! How could you possibly agree to this!?" I feel tears prick my eyes as I watch him stand there, very frustrated with me. "It was supposed to be us having kids together. Not you and some low-life bitch who is using you for fame just like Elea-" He cuts me off abruptly.

"Will you fucking leave Eleanor alone!? She personally hasn't done a god damn thing to you! She's my fucking friend, Harry! I happen to care about her! I will not let you degrade her like that so shut your goddamn mouth about her!" He screams back at me and I can only feel more tears threatening to fall.

"Do you even care about me and our relationship anymore!?" I scream back as the tears finally fall down my flushed cheeks. "You've spent five fucking years allowing them to force you with someone you don't even love and now you're going to be a dad with some random ass girl! You didn't even bother to tell them no, did you!? I'm fucking fighting for our relationship while you're over here letting them make the world feel like everything we've actually been through is all made up! I would like to see you fighting to be the you that I know! First off, you're fucking gay, Louis! There's no fucking way around it!"

"Shut the fuck up, Harry," he growls at me, but I am not done.

"G-A-Y, Louis! Just fucking face the truth already! Or are you ashamed of being gay!? Are you ashamed that you don't like girls like you're supposed to!? Huh!? Is that it!? Cause if it is, I want you to fucking tell me now so I can walk out of the fucking door right now because apparently, you aren't as committed to this relationship as I fucking am!"

"Of course I'm fucking scared! I'm not fucking like you, Harry! I don't scream gay with every movement that I make! If that was the case, then I would have come out long ago and said that we were together, despite what Modest said! The fact is that I'm not! I can be made into this heterosexual man and now that the public sees me that way, I'm fucking terrified of coming out now! I got so much hate as it was by living that fucking lie! Could you imagine how much hate I would get if I came out as gay now!?"

"Don't you realize how much support you would get!? We have millions of fans practically begging for us to be who we are and you're just completely ignoring that!" I wipe some of my tears away and start to stomp off to the room that we share, though I have a feeling that we won't be sharing it tonight.

"Where do you think you're going, Harry!?"

"I'm going the fuck to bed! Don't follow! Take the goddamn couch for all I fucking care!" I yell back before slamming the door shut behind me.

It's times like these that I hate the most, but I can't help but get upset. I know it all passes eventually, but this one is different. I'm not sure if we'll recover from this one.

I fall asleep that night only because I end up crying myself to sleep. I also sleep in the huge bed all by myself. Louis doesn't come to join me that night, though I didn't expect him to.

And people think our relationship is perfect when it really isn't...


End file.
